rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG B2 Keystone's Key Stone
Summary Bertie, Tjelvar, and Eddie set out to find Hannibal's tomb. Synopsis The episode begins with Tjelvar desperately trying to salvage his papers while the stranger argues with his companion about having the fight under control without the magical interference. The cleric ignores him and requests they move the barbarian and Bertie away from each other as the spell is about to wear off. The bartender moves the barbarian outside and the shiny stranger starts to drag Bertie out as well. Tjelvar tries to call him off, but he only stops when the barman returns and bars the door, locking the barbarian out and everyone else in. The man gives in and leaves Bertie on the floor, disarming him and calling the job done. Both Bertie and Tjelvar feel that this stranger seems familiar, but neither can place him even though Tjelvar noticed that he wears a familiar necklace. The stranger clumsily tries to help Tjelvar with his papers, but is immediately warned off and ends up sitting too close and watching instead. Bertie regains control of his body and goes for his weapons, getting a beer and a warning from the bartender in the process. The stranger returns to the argument with the cleric, Friedrich, claiming he had it under control. Bertie decides he's done with the strangers and wants to go back to chatting about his quest, but the stranger butts in and Bertie realizes he's too pretty to chase off, even if he is annoying. Flirts his way to an introduction and explains that he and Tjelvar are working on an "epic quest"; the stranger is oblivious to the flirting, but does recognize Bertie and is instantly latched on to the idea of an epic quest, turns to Friedrich and begs to be allowed to join. Friedrich tries to insist that Edward is on a sacred pilgrimage, but with Bertie's goading, he won't be swayed. They all properly introduce themselves: Friedrich is a priest of Apollo, taking Edward to Italy to see what evil can do. EDIT IN PROGRESS Quotes * Bertie points at Edward: You are a source of irritation…with lovely eyes. Eyes a man could drown in if he were foolish enough to think he could swim in eyes. Cheekbones a man could juice a lemon on, little shell-like ears, if one wanted to stick one’s tongue in a shell for some reason. Skin like honey, in in the sense that I would put it all in a jar. -- * Bertie: There will be scenes of peril and adversity. I imagine that there will be a lot of occasions when we’re out on a blasted, exposed hillside and forced to cuddle together for warmth. * Edward: Against evil! * Bertie: Yes, yes, cold is naughty. -- * Tjelvar, to Edward: What are you the paladin of, being irritating? Dice Rolls and Mechanics Combat Other Rolls Edward Strength to move Bertie outside: Success with a 20 (17 + 3) Knowledge nobility on Bertie: Rolled a 18, knows exactly Bertie Knowledge nobility on Edward: Rolled a 11 (7 + 3), seems familiar, little more Will save to not be attracted to Edward: 5 Tjelvar Knowledge nobility on Edward: Rolled a 13, again seems familiar, noticed necklace Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Side Episode